


О переговорах и коалах

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, before the fall of Erebor, koala is the best animal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бы было, если бы на переговоры с гномами эльфы принесли коалу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О переговорах и коалах

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем коалам в мире. Они замечательные *__*

Переговоры шли никак. Настолько никак, насколько это было возможно, и даже хуже. Трор, получив Аркенстон и почему-то присягу остальных гномьих королей, в разных вариантах повторял: «Я теперь здесь царь и бог, а вы все мне должны». В ответ на разумную просьбу вернуть в таком случае материалы и чертежи, которые эльфы предоставили ранее, прозвучало все то же «я здесь царь…»

Эльфы мысленно фейспалмили, гномы из числа благоразумных предчувствовали политический скандал.

– Ваше величество, – после затянувшейся паузы вкрадчиво начал Трандуил, – мы привезли показать вам необыкновенное животное, недавно найденное в нашем лесу. Давайте сделаем перерыв, и вы на него посмотрите – и на руках подержите, если захотите?

– Ну валяйте, если это не паук, – милостиво согласился Трор.

По мановению руки Трандуила в зал вошла эльфийка с небольшим пушистым животным на руках. Животное было пепельно-серым, плюшевым на вид, с милыми пушистыми полукруглыми ушками, блестящими коричневыми глазами и черным носом. Животное жевало листик, придерживая его одной лапой.

Зал замер.

– Неси сюда, – велел Трор, не в силах оторвать взгляд от зверушки. Было в ней что-то неуловимо прекрасное и завораживающее.

Эльфийка подошла к Трору и осторожно передала ему зверька.

– Это коала.

Трор не слышал. Он осторожно держал зверька, отдаленно напоминавшего медвежонка. Зверек настороженно посмотрел на гнома и, не увидев угрозы, принялся жевать дальше. Гном провел ладонью по мягкой шерстке и, по наитию, почесал коалу за ушком. Коала зажмурилась от удовольствия. Зал замер от умиления.

– Ваше величество, так что с ожерельем? – вежливо поинтересовался Трандуил.

– Ожерельем? – непонимающе пробормотал Трор. – А, ожерелье. Да забирайте, Махал с вами.

Шкатулку с ожерельем принесли, и эльфы ушли к своим шатрам, а на следующий день уехали, забрав с собой коалу. Трор, почти постигший дзен, признал, что в горе бедной коале есть будет нечего. А после отъезда эльфов приказал посадить у подножия горы эвкалиптовую рощу.

_04.02.2014_


End file.
